The present invention is related to integrating applications, and, more specifically to a system, method, and computer readable medium for integrating an original language application with a target language application.
Various limitations are associated with integrating applications such as difficulty in sharing the structure of application data and application programming interfaces (classes). As such, it is cumbersome for an application written in one language to access a functionality provided by an application written in a different language. It is currently tedious to integrate these applications because a common structure must be defined in a third language (such as Extensible Markup Language, Common Object Request Broker Architecture Event Definition Language, etc.).
The present invention overcomes these problems and limitations by providing a system, method, and computer readable medium for integrating an original language application with a target language application.